


I Dont Love You Anymore

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Remus' first mistake was following Sirius that night, his second was listening to the meeting, and his third was forgetting to turn his ringer off.





	I Dont Love You Anymore

Remus starred up at the ceiling, a chill settling in his bones from the empty space next to him. SIrius had been sleeping in their bed less and less lately. It was starting to worry him, especially when Sirius’ family was starting to get more dangerous. They were a long line of mobsters, and ever since they had disowned Sirius, they had gone into hiding. That was 10 years ago, when they had both been 15, but within the last 2 years they had come out of the woodwork and had gotten more dangerous. So dangerous that most of the order had had to go into hiding, especially Remus. Sirius’ family had known about their relationship, which is way they had disowned SIrius in the first place. 

When it came to Sirius’ disappearing shortly after dinner it left a bad feeling in Remus’ stomach. He would leave and wouldn’t come back until early the next morning. When he did come back he looked run down, exhausted, and even had blood on his clothes, but he refused to talk about it. Saying it was necessary to keep them all safe. And Remus would be there, pushing his questions away, while taking care of Sirius. The rest of those times would be spent with the two of them curled around each other, Sirius crying into Remus’ shoulder until there was nothing left and he was fast asleep, his hand fisted in Remus’ shirt afraid he would lose him in his sleep. 

But something just wasn’t sitting right with Remus, which is how he found himself following Sirius the next day. He had pretended to be asleep when Sirius had gotten up. Remus had watched as Sirius grabbed his old suit, the one he wore for Black family functions, and silently changed before pulling his family ring from his pocket and slipping it on as he left the room. Remus had waited till he heard the front door close before he slipped on a pair of shoes and quickly made his way down the stairs. Using the ‘find my iphone’ app to follow Sirius without being caught. 

Following Sirius had been his first mistake. His second had been staying to listen to the meeting they were having. His final mistake was forgetting to turn his volume off. All three of those mistakes lead him to where he was now. Tied to a chair in the middle of them room as everyone talked around him. 

“I thought you said he wasn’t a problem anymore,” Bellatrix hissed, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists. 

“You said you took care of him,” Narcissa screeched, stamping her foot like a toddler. 

“You were supposed to kill him!” Orion screamed, grabbing the nearest object and flinging it at the wall. Remus flinched as the glass shattered, spraying shards everywhere. It took a minute for his statement to register and his blood ran cold as it hit him. Sirius was supposed to kill him. That’s why they had had to go into hiding. That’s why it was so important for him to keep a low profile. 

“Shut up! All of you shut it! Just-Just let me think!” Sirius shouted, effectively silencing everyone. It was obvious that despite being the second youngest in the room he was clearly in charge.  
“Why did you lie to us?” Bellatrix growled.

“Shut it Bella, you know why!” Sirius shouted, tearing his eyes away from Remus. 

“Because you love him?” She sneered back, coming chest to chest with him. “That’s pathetic Black, love has made you weak!”

“I don’t love him! Dammit Trixie you’re so stupid! You know as well as I do he knows where they’re hiding! They’ve only had contact with him. He’s their secret keeper!” Sirius shouted back, shoving her away from him. Remus gasped, drawing everyone’s attention to him. Tears welled in his eyes, but he blinked them away, pushing his feelings down and settling a glare at his supposed ‘boyfriend’.

“You turned on your family? After everything we’ve done for you, you just turned your back on them? What about everything you’ve ever told me? All of those were lies too then? Your love was all fake then? Because I now for a fact that that’s a lie!” Remus shouted. “We were all you had. And this is how you repay us?” Remus whispered, his heartache quickly turning to anger. Sirius watched him for a second, the whole room silently watching the two. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he grabbed Remus’ chin, forcing him to look at him. 

“It wasn’t a lie, not at the beginning, but after Reggie was killed, well I had a new agenda. I reconnected with Narcissa, who got me a meeting with my father. I told him I wanted back in. That I made a mistake by trusting the son of our enemy and getting involved with a boy like you. Of course there was a time when I did love you, but I don’t love you anymore. Not after I learned about your part in the whole thing. You’re not as innocent as you wanted me to believe you were,” Sirius growled, digging his nails into Remus’ skin. Remus’ jerked his head out of Sirius’ hands, causing his nails to leave gashes on his chin. 

“And to think we all thought there was only one rat amongst us. You’re no better than Pettigrew,” Remus spat, watching as hurt flashed through Sirius’ eyes before it was quickly concealed with an emotion Remus had never seen pass through those eyes. 

Give us the room,” Sirius growled. Everyone seemed to hesitate for a second before slowly filing out of the room. Sirius turned his back to Remus, locking the door and pulling something out of his pocket. When he turned back around Remus stiffened at the blade Sirius held in his hand. 

“You’re so stubborn Remus. I told you to stay low. You knew what I was getting into, we talked about this,” Sirius growled, gently pressing a tissue to the cuts on Remus’ chin. 

“I was worried Siri. You kept coming home so late and you were bruised and bloody and-and, dammit Siri I was so fucking scared for you,” Remus cried, tears starting to run down his face. 

“I’m sorry Re, I should’ve told you, but those images were mine to bare. I didn’t want you to have to see them every time you close your eyes too,” Sirius sighed, leaning his forehead against Remus’. “Come on, we have to go now,” Sirius whispered, cutting the ropes tying remus down. Remus nodded, hoping they would buy whatever lie Sirius told them. “Stay here,” Sirius stood up and walked to the door, slipping through it, but blocking it so no one else could get in. 

“Well?” Bella pressed, her arms crossed over her chest,a frown etched on her face. 

“I’m taking him to the abandoned warehouse. He won’t talk and I don’t want to mess up the room,” Sirius replied, shrugging slightly. 

“Bullshit Siri. I don’t believe a word of it,” Bella growled, trying to push past him. 

“Back off! I’m in charge here. If you have a problem with it than get the fuck out!” Sirius shouted, pushing her back. The hall was eerily silent, the only noise the sound of Sirius and Bella’s breathing. “If you don’t like the way I run things then leave. Or do something about it,” Sirius growled, well aware of the weapons they all kept on them, but he also knew that Bellatrix wasn’t dumb enough to try. 

“Fine, but if he surfaces again, it’ll be your head on the line,” Bellatrix growled before storming away. The other two hesitated before following after Bella, leaving Sirius alone, his heart racing a mile a minute. Sirius slumped against the door for a minute, willing the adrenaline from his body before he slipped back into the room, sneaking out the back door, knowing this would all be over soon. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more casualties along the way.


End file.
